Playstation All-Stars: Heroes Alliance
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: After losing to their rivals, these four chosen fighters finally get a chance to makeup for their mistakes as they are brought back into the ring by a mysterious enemy.
1. Intro

**Kill Boss here, so far this is my only NON one-shot fanfic that has four of my favorite Playstation characters (yes, I even like DmC Dante). Any way… I OWN NOTHING! (Expect that I clearly made the cover), and reviews are always welcomed.**

New Marais…

A bald young man with some arm tattoos wearing a white and grey t-shirt was looking down into his new home city with disappointment in after losing a fight against someone.

*Sigh* "Now what will I do?" He asked.

"Cole, you there brother?" A voice called from his Walky-talky.

The young picked his device and began to speak into it. "Yeah Zeke, I'm still here. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just checkin' on ya."

"Cool… I guess."

"Ah come on Cole! Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened at that "Gathering" you were at! You said it yourself that it was just one guy!"

"That was no ordinary guy Zeke! He nearly killed me! I'm worried that he might actually kill someone! Plus, I couldn't find any help while I was there." Cole said in his usual moody tone.

"Hey don't worry about it! Besides, do you even know anybody who would be willing to help you?" Zeke asked trying to cheer his best friend up.

*Chuckles* "That's an ironic question coming from the guy who-" But Cole was interrupted when his body started glowing purple. "What the hell?"

"Cole are you alright?" Then Cole suddenly vanished into thin air. "Cole? COLE!?" The connection was lost.

Parappa Town…

A small dog with a large orange skull cap and bluejeans with a body flat as paper. He was riding on a skateboard with a boom box in his hand. He was supposed to meet his friends somewhere he was going but that was so they could cheer him up since he seemed a bit down lately.

"Aw man, I guess I'll never be a hero." He sad with a sad look on his face remembering how badly his fight went. But then, his body starting glowing purple along with his skateboard and boom box. "Wha-What's going on!?" But that wasn't as bad as what was happening next.

A car horn was honked when he saw car coming towards the "dog-boy"'s with the car coming to a screeching halt. but before the car could hit him, he along with the rest of his belongings disappeared, the car completely stopped and the driver scratched his head in confusion. "Where did that kid go?" He asked himself.

Paris, France…

A humanoid raccoon wearing a blue outfit holding a large cane was in a museum trying to crack a safe while lessening to the vibrations inside.

"I still don't get it." He thought out loud. "First some guy steals pages from my family book and he managed to beat me in a fight when I was using what I learned from it. How does that even make since?" But, then the safe door opened and behind the door was a large golden crown with emeralds rubies encrusted in it. Just looking at it made him smile.

"Bentley, I finally got it open." He said being proud of himself.

"Excellent Sly. Now grab it so we can get out of here." Said a voice coming form his earpiece.

"Roger that." But before Sly can lay his fingers on it his body and cane were glowing purple. "Here we go again." He rolled his eyes, then disappeared.

Limbo…

Another young man wearing a grey long jacket with a White tank top underneath and a red necklace, he just finished killing some of the most ugliest demons ever imagined. But he was not satisfied, and the look on his face proved it. The demons were not enough.

"Sheesh, first I get my ass kicked by a chick with a weird looking sword, and now I'm fighting something not even humans would consider a threat." He spoke to himself. "That's worst than being called a terrorist. It would be nice if somebody just called me by my real name and not misleading titles." He continued, Dante was his name. Then of course, his body started glowing purple. "Okay, this is new." He said as he vanished into thin air.


	2. Rival Scene, Sort of…

**Hey it's the Kill Boss, if any of you guys** **checked out** **my profile then ya'll probably noticed the I keep adding/editing a few polls a lot of times during this week while having the answers and questions changed up those few times. That's because I have a crap ton of ideas for some possible future fanfics that I'm trying to keep organized. So for now, I'm just the going to leave the one that is up right now on my page alone incase that anyone actually is interested in voting for it. And if no cares about it either ways that's fine, I won't be offended, the choice to do so is yours. Now I know why guys really came here, so it's time for me to shut up and for you guys to enjoy this exciting chapter.**

Rival Arena…

All of the characters that were mentioned early appeared at the same time in the area. They were all looking around their surrounding until they all noticed each other.

"Oh, you guys again. Looking for another fight?" Dante began.

"Nope." Sly said.

"Not me." Parappa answered.

"I wasn't even looking for a fight when I first came here." Cole finished.

"Really?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "Say, aren't you that guy with the red lightning?" He asked thinking it was Cole's Evil half.

"Red lightning?" Cole asked confused. He charged both arms up showing everybody that the electricity he had was white.

"Oh, guess not." Dante said standing corrected.

"Aha." Sly jumped in. "So if you didn't come here to fight, then why did you come here in the first place?" He asked Cole.

"Well, I actually came here looking for help to save a city from the gangs and what not. Too bad there were no volunteers." Then Cole noticed Sly's beltbuckle. "Where have I seen that symbol before?" he asked taking off his bike courier bag seeing that it had Sly's logo on it.

"Wow." Sly noticed "I must be even more famous then I thought." He said smiling.

"Yeah right." Dante protested also smiling. "So why were you here ringtail?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say that some pages from a book that I had were stolen from me, I know how ironic. But, it's a family thing you wouldn't understand." Sly explained.

"Gotcha." Dante noted, then he looked down at Parappa. "And what brings you here little guy?"

"Well, I just wanted to become a hero." He answered.

"Believe me kid, it's not as easy as you think." Cole said putting his messager bag back on. "I learned that from personal experience." He turned his attention back to Dante. "What about you?"

"Well… Okay, I was technically looking for a fight, but it was so all of the good people back in my world will be safe from all of those annoying demons." Dante answered.

"Make sense." Cole stated. "Besides, I'm really gonna need all of the help I can get if I'm gonna fight that one guy again."

"Which guy?" Parappa asked scratching his head.

"Really I don't who he is, but he had white hair and a samurai sword."

"Really?" Dante was surprised to hear. "Was he also wearing a black and blue trench coat with a necklace like mine but also blue?"

"No, but he looked like half of him was made of metal, like a cyborg or something." Cole corrected.

"Oh, for a minute there I thought you were talking about my brother Vergil." Dante said.

Cole cocked an eyebrow. "Your brother has white hair and a samurai sword?"

"Yeah. I gotta admit, my family is pretty weird."

"Hang on a second guys! I just realized something!" Sly announced.

"What?" The other three asked at the same time.

"If most of us were not wanting to fight. Then why were we fighting?

"Dunno, but when I met that cyborg with the sword I just felt angry for some reason." Cole simply put.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I ran into that "Red-Head Chick"." Dante answered.

"Yeah, because when I met that kid with the net, I felt like he was my worst enemy." Parappa stated.

"And that was me when I found that guy who had my pages. But now that I'm with you guys I don't feel any different." Sly finished.

"Weird." Parappa confirmed.

"Yeah, because it looks like we're getting a long just fine." Dante agreed.

"So then where was that feeling coming from?" Cole asked.

"I can answer that!" A fifth voice came from behind the surprised crowd. Purple crystal then came together and formed a giant purple head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Purple Polygon man. You may not know me, but I know all of you." He said with an arrogant look on his face.

"Really?" Dante asked looking his new friends. "Then who are we?"

"Simple." Polygon man said rolling his eyes. He looked down at Cole. "Cole McGrath, "Bike messager turned superhero"." Then turn to Parappa. "Parappa the Rapper, "Succeeds When He Belives in Himself!"." Then to Sly. "Sly Cooper, a "Master Thief and His Gang"." Then finally to Dante. "Dante, "Half Angel, Half Demon"." Then he focused on all four of them. "But what do you guys have in common you all ask? Simple, all four of you lost the fights against your rivals and because of that I thought that give you boys a second chance since you all came so far last time. Gentlemen, welcome to round two." Polygon man said disturbingly.

"So who are we fighting against? Each other?" Parappa asked.

"Why no my dear boy." Polygon man said smiling. "Against me!"

"You?" Cole asked slightly confused.

"Yes but don't worry, it's not like any of you could actually beat me. I sent the rivals back to their home worlds after they beat you guys and well… me too give or take, but I survived."

 _"So this clown already lost before we even got back here? Oh, I'm so scared."_ Dante thought Sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Sly questioned crossing his arms.

"You heard me. By the way, I gave you four the urge to fight, and of course brought you all back here." Polygon man revealed.

"What! Why!?" Dante demanded snapping out of his thoughts.

"Mmm, I was bored for first time. But now, since I'm still here and they already beat you Losers first. I will feel so much better after this." He said keeping his grin on.

"Losers!?" Cole shouted.

"Us!?" Sly joined in.

"No way!" Parappa said clenching his flat fist.

"Dunno about you three, but I'm starting to get that angry feeling again." Dante said pulling his hand guns out tempting to use them.

"Yeah, us too." Sly confirmed tightly gripping his cane.

"Don't worry, you can all thank me for that later." Polygon man said getting ready for battle. Dante shot at the talking head but as it took each bullet like a punch to the face Polygon tried his best to not show any weakness. "Nice try, but I can do better!" Polygon man then slammed his head on the ground with Dante in the way, but he managed to dodge out of the way just in time. "Anyone else?"

"Right here!" Cole called out with his amp charged with electricity stuck him with very powerful blow.

"OOWW! I mean, is that all you have?" Polygon asked still trying to hide the pain. Yeah he was losing, but the same time he was starting to become really annoying as well. It's amazing how well he is holding up.

"My turn." Sly said striking the crystal monster with his cane. Then Parappa came in with his skateboard and slammed it down on polygon man then Dante finished it with a powerful slice from The Rebellion Blade (his sword). Polygon man got off the ground and back into the air above the four fighters.

"Okay, so maybe I've underestimated you guys. But now, you will all die." Polygon said still feeling a little sore from the hits.

"Damn it! This could go on forever!" Cole said with frustration.

"You think? I'm open to suggestions!" Dante agreed while still shooting.

"Dante I got one!" Parappa cheered bringing out his boom box which white orbs start to appear from as the music played.

"Nice!" Sly complemented. "Those will defiantly come in handy."

"Then let's have at it!" Dante said as him and the rest kept grabbing orbs until they all started glowing white.

"I'll go first." Sly said bringing out his "benocucome" and took some snap shots at polygon man which was hurting him for some odd reason. When Sly was done, he put his little gadget away and the glow disappeared.

"Now it's my turn. Let's go!" Dante shouted as hair started to glow white, his jacket started to glow red, and everything around him begun to slow down. Dante delivered some deadly blows to the defenseless Polygon man used his pistols and sword which switched into an angelic scythe and demonic axe a few times. He didn't stop until he returned back to his original state and that the glow was gone.

"Let's kick it!" Parappa shouted. Then a stage appeared around as he began to song a long with a large audience:

"You gotta do what?" [Chorus]

"I gotta redeem!" [Parappa]

"Sure about that?" [Chorus]

"I gotta relive!" [Parappa]

"You gotta do what?" [Chorus]

"I gotta receive!" [Parappa]

"But most important?" [Chorus]

"I gotta believe!" As he shouted that last verse through his microphone, there was a huge explosion which nearly blow Polygon man away while the others were unaffected. After the blast, he was back with the other Sony Icons. Parappa took his microphone back out and said to Polygon man: "Whose posin' now?"

"Encore!" Dante shouted.

"Cole, care to do the honors?" Sly asked.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Cole said with a confident look on his face. With the glow that was around him now gone in a flash he was ready to end this once and for all. "Feel the power." Cole said as hey summoned a huge tornado around Polygon man with purple crystals and some random junk that got pulled in along with some lighting bolts coming out of it. Cole seemed to be controlling the storm with his hands even thou he was a good distance away. But Polygon was too big to get thrown around inside so Cole decided to finish it with by swinging his arms down with caused a huge lightning to fall from the sky and crash down into Polygon man. When it was done, Cole was back with the others.

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" Parappa asked him with amazement.

"When you're a conduit, you can do a lot of things." Cole answered being a bit proud of himself.

Polygon man groaned in pain knowing that he lost the battle that he started. "I lost again? I should really consider creating my own fighters." After he finished his comment he exploded into million pieces sending beams of white energy harmlessly into the four victors. Everybody was cheering and exchanging high fives until Parappa asked a good question.

"What a minute guys! How do we get home?"

"I guess we can just go the way we came when first arrived here." Sly pointed out.

"Or, we can take a short cut." Dante answered finding a crystal shard right next to his foot as he picked it up he grip the crystal tighter with made it glow brightly along with his neckless, and then four portals appeared right in front of him, each one lead to character's home worlds.

"Okay, how did you know that would work?" Sly asked with his eyes as wide as they can get.

"Well that polygon freak was made of out this stuff right?"

"Right… and?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow.

"So these must be where he gets his powers from, or lack of powers from what he just showed us." Dante answered jokingly. "After all he said that he was the one brought us here."

"True, besides I gotta get home, the gang is probably worried sick about me." Sly said as he walked over to his portal.

"Yeah, I bet that's how my friends are feeling about me right now." Parappa said getting ready to leave. "Well, I guess I should go." he said a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked concerned about the young singer.

"Well, I'm glad that we didn't have to fight anymore. But I really wish we can hang out a little more." Parappa explained.

"Don't worry." Dante said with a hopeful grin. "Since we managed to find this place on our own the first time we came here, I don't think meeting each other again should be a problem."

"He's right you know." Sly said tipping his hat to the rapper. "Well I'll see you around, "Hero"." Sly finished as he jumped in the portal which disappeared when he entered.

Parappa then got right next to his portal "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He said.

"How do you know that?" Cole asked him.

"Well…" Then it hit Parappa. "Yeah! I know! I gotta believe!" Parappa exclaimed as leaped into his portal which disappeared after he entered it.

"The kid's got some confidence." Dante said walking over to his portal. "I like that."

"Yeah, me too." Cole agreed walking over to the last portal.

"Well, catch you later McGrath." Dante said.

"Later, Demon." Cole replied jokingly.

"Yeah well incase you have forgotten. I'm also part Angel." Dante corrected as he entered his portal hoping that it leads him back to the human side of his world instead of Limbo which disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys too." Cole said entering the portal back to New Marias as it became the last portal to vanish.


	3. Ending

**I have nothing to say, except that I hope you enjoyed these multiple stories in these three chapters.**

New Marias…

Cole appeared right back where he was before he met his and was happy to be home. He then grabbed his Walky-talky to call Zeke. "Yo Zeke! You there?"

"Cole!? Where'd you go man!? You disappeared on me!"

"Back to the Gathering thing. However, I did manage to get some help this time, but they'll be a while."

"That's great man, what are you going to do right now?"

Cole's body then started to glow white this time. "Now? I'm going to save this city, or die trying." Cole then jumped off the building with his new powers and new-found confidence.

Parappa Town…

Parappa was skateboarding through town town once again, but this time with a smile on his face.

"Hey there's the gang!" He exclaimed happily. "He guys, I'm back! What did I miss?"

"Parappa, you're back… again." His best friend PJ pointed out.

"You really need stop wondering off like that." His other friend Katty told him with a relieved smile.

"It's nice to see you guys too." Parappa said calmly. "Besides I made some new friends this time, I think you guys will like them."

"Really? Cool, I can't wait to meet them." Parappa's love interest: Sunny Funny responded.

"Yeah." Then something behind them caught the young rapper's attention. "Is that Joe Chin on that poster?"

"Yeah, it seemed that he was throwing a contest, but he wasn't invited." PJ answered.

Then Parappa got an idea: " _A contest? I wonder."_ Then Parappa stated walking with his friends."Let's go to "Club Fun"." He suggested.

"Sounds fun!"

"Are you going to preform Parappa?"

"Yeah!" He answered as his body was starting glowing white. "And I can't wait to show off my new style!"

Paris, France…

Sly Jumped off near by roof top which led into another building while a continently opened sky where the crown that he was after was just waiting for him to it, he smiled as he grabbed the treasure out of the safe and replacing it with one of his calling cards, Sly then precede to find find his teammates Bentley and Murray with jeweled covered item in his hands.

"Did you find him yet?" Asked a pink hippo by the name of: Murray. He was standing next to a turtle in a wheel chair wearing glasses and and Safari hat named: Bentley typing on a computer of some sorts. They both in the back of a blue van with hot-rod flames and a familiar symbol on the sides.

"Not yet Murray." Bentley answered.

"How about now?" Murray asked again getting impatient.

"Not yet Murray! Sly could anywhere at this point! My scanners are just not picking him up. For all I know he could be in-" Bentley tried to be specific by was interrupted by someone who walked and spoke up grabbing both his and Murray's attention.

"China? Been there, done that." It was Sly Speaking in his usually sarcastic tone holding the crown covered in jewelry which he placed in a secret compartment in the van's floor. "So… what'd I miss?"

"Sly! You're back! Murray and I were getting worried sick about you! Where have you been!?" Bentley asked with a shocked expression on his face.

 _"When are you guys not worried about me?"_ Sly thought with a smile rolling his eyes once more. "Take it easy Bentley, all you need to know is that I was back at that place where we last found the missing pages and some of the people we thought are now on our side. And I took a portal back here."

"Really? Well that's good, most of those people there freaked me out. Speaking of I managed to get those missing pages back. I would tell you how, but it's a long story." Bentley explained and took out the page for him to closely inspect it. "The only problem is that they have been rewritten in ancient Mesopotamian, and the only translator I know lives in Istanbul."

"I can help with that." Sly announced, before either one of his best friends could ask about what he meant, he placed a hand on one of the walls of the van which made the whole vehicle glow white. Murray quickly moved to the driver's seat after hearing the engine roar.

"Whoa! Check out this speed! I can get us there by midnight! Buckle up Broncos, the van's running hot!" Murray called out with pure excitement as Bentley and Sly strapped in for their next trip.

Limbo…

Dante was walking down the same street where he unwillingly disappeared from, but this time there no demons which he was relieved of after all that fighting.

"Okay I'll admit, demons or not those guys were pretty cool." He said to himself. But then something in front of him grabbed his attention, it was a portal, not like what he and his new found friends went through not too long ago. It was bigger, completely black and Dante couldn't see what was on the other side of it, he grabbed his guns for what might come through. "This can't be good."

Then who and what Dante saw came out shocked him, a looking young man who looked about as old as him wearing a black trench coat was a cross on the back of it, he also had white hair that was slicked back, and he was holding a Japanese Katana in his hand and a pack of demon following behind him. This young man was Dante's brother, Vergil. "I learned from my mistakes Dante, that includes letting you live." Vergil announced with eyes starting to glow red, unsheathing his respected weapon. "I won't lose this time."

Dante just flashed a cocky smile in return "Oh really? Didn't I kick your ass last week after you stabbed both me and Kat in the back?" He asked putting his side arms away. "Well, I hate to disappoint you bro." He continued, then Dante started to glow white clenching both of his fists.

Vergil's eyes went wide "What!? What is this!?" He demanded sensing a power coming from his brother that he has never seen or felt before. Clearly whatever Dante had in store, neither Vergil or his new army were prepared for it.

"But I'm warning you: if you thought it was tough fighting me before… it just got a whole lot tougher."


	4. Epilogue

Some Time Later (in New Marais)…

Sly with Bentley and Murray, Dante with his friend Kat, Zeke, and Parappa with his friends along with the city's residents were all gathered around for a funeral, but just any ordinary funeral, it was one for their now deceased friend: Cole MacGrath, who heroically sacrificed himself to stop a monster that everyone in that world referred to as: "The Beast". The one who was once known as : "The Demon of Empire City" will be forever remembered as: "The Patron Saint of New Marais". His amp was gently placed into his grave while a giant of portrait of him was hung on the church. But Cole's coffin was being loaded onto to a boat over bay the swamp which led out to sea which did leave the other unlikely heroes curious but thankfully Zeke had an explanation for them.

"Hey guys, I hope ya'll don't mind but since I know Cole longer than you guys I just wanted to say goodbye to him personally, he was like a brother to me." Zeke said taking off his sunglasses.

"No problem Zeke, just go ahead with what needs to be done, we said our goodbyes already." Sly explained hoping that the last part didn't sound too disrespectful.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that, and I'm sure Cole does too. Well, I'll see y'all soon." Zeke finished putting his sunglasses back on walking away.

Everyone else told Zeke "bye" as they began to talk among themselves.

"I'll tell you guys one thing, Cole will make one hell of an angel." Dante said with a straight face.

"Yeah, and maybe he'll meet my mom and dad, they would like nothing more than to meet someone like Cole." Sly said nonchalantly, but still trying to little the mood a little.

"Well, I know that he wouldn't want us to be upset, maybe now we can still help out with this city." Parappa suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Not that I think it's a bad idea Parappa, but after hearing about what Cole is capable of and that it is possible for other conduits in this world to be just as powerful as he was, I don't think that there will any crimes for a while." Kat pointed out. "But if there is still a way to help I would like to how."

"I could use some help." Voice spoke behind the crowd.

"Mother- what now!?" Dante groaned as sword appeared on his back which he quickly grabbed it while having a sense deja vu. He looked down and pointed at a cardboard box that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Than someone emerged from the box that can be described as the same way Cole did, white hair, a samurai sword, and looks like that he was made of metal who was listening to the whole conversation.

"Vergil! Again!?" Kat gasped, Dante then mode in front of her protectively.

"No, take a closer look." He said to her. "You must be the guy that attacked Cole."

"So what if I am?" The stranger asked.

"Then you better back off while you still can." Dante reported back pointing his sword at the cyborg. "Last chance to walk away."

"Relax, I'm not here to fight any of you." He corrected. "But I really could use some help."

"With what? Getting you a new eye?" Sly joked noticing how the mysterious cyborg was missing one.

"Funny, but no, I'm actually a spy for the U.S. Government where I come from, my team did a lot of research on you guys."

"So what does that do with us?" Sly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what if I told you that I have a job for you that if you agree to do it, me and my team can see if we can help get you guys a pardon for your crimes in your world?" He answered.

"Hmmm, I don't know, that would make my job a little less exciting than usual." Sly reply with a smirk. "But what the hey, I'm all ears." Sly concluded with Bentley and Murray also listening closely.

"Alright, you guys must know I go by Raiden, and I was wondering if you guys can help out in dealing with a few terrorist." Raiden told them.

"Terrorist eh? What kind?" Dante asked having a good feeling about the offer.

"They're a group of people who go by code names like Monsoon, Sundowner, and Jetstream Sam, the bastard who cost me my arm and eye." Raiden answered with clear disgust. "Normally I would just go ahead and take them out one at a time, but after hearing what YOU GUYS are capable of, you'll be saving both me and a whole lot of innocent people some trouble if any of you are willing to lend a hand. So what do you three say?"

"Count me in, I'm getting sick of just fighting demons." Dante said still having a smile.

"Me too!" Parappa joined in also with a confident look on his face, but then his friends panicked.

"Parappa you can't do this!" His friend Katty said.

"Yeah, you could get killed." PJ added.

"I know, but I gotta do it. It's the right thing." Parappa said right of the bat.

"Okay, but please… be careful." Sunny Funny said with complete concern.

"Don't worry, I just gotta believe." He said helping his friends relax a little more.

"Bentley, Murray, what do you guys think?" Sly asked looking back at his childhood friends.

"Aw yeah, bring on the bad guys!" Murray exclaimed flexing his muscles.

"Of course Sly, we're with you not matter what." Bentley told Sly, then turned to Raiden. "Raiden if you don't mind I would like a sample of whatever technology half of you is made, seems far more advance than most of my inventions."

"You'll have to ask Doktor about that. But I'm sure he won't mind." The cyborg assassin then looked at his "volunteers" and unsheathed his sword. "Now with that out of the way." He clenched his fist and his visor appeared over his eyes. "Let's go!"

 **Hey it's The Kill Boss, I'm sorry if it's looks like I'm favoring Cole way too much, even though I will admit that I do enjoy playing as him the most in All-Stars. Also, incase if anyone is wondering (I doubt that any of you are) in the Intro Chapter when I said that I "made" the story's cover, I meant that I made the match-up in it from the Official Playstation All-Stars website, I just edited like I did to the Lady Death movie poster. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story because I enjoyed writing it, no need to sound egotistical of course. And I'll see ya'll next time.**


End file.
